Leather Jacket
by Athena Granger Chase
Summary: You're the new girl at highschool and immediately you find yourself falling for Saeran and though he won't admit it he may be falling too.
1. Nice to Meet You

Saeran slowly slid up the zipper of his leather jacket. With an air of indifference he withdrew a cigarette from his chest pocket, and lit it. Bringing the cylinder to his lips Saeran slowly blew a cloud of smoke into the cool fall air.

He watched as students milled about the school grounds, huddling into small groups before entering the smooth tiled hallways.

"You shouldn't smoke, it's bad for you," he heard a small voice. Saeran looked at the speaker she was a small girl with long chestnut brown hair and bangs that covered her eyes. She must be the new girl. The girl stood with an expectant smile waiting for Saeran to respond. He did not.

Seeing he would not continue the girl continued,"I'm MC," she told him raising her hand and waiting for him to shake. "You are," she prompted.

"No one you need to know," he responded before blowing another cloud of smoke into the atmosphere.

"I'll call you Leather Jacket then. Anyways do you think you can help me to class?" she asked a hopeful gleam flashing in her eyes.

Saeran raised a single eyebrow but stayed silent.

"Please," MC asked drawing out the word. "I'm new and have no idea where," she consulted her schedule quickly,"History is."

Unsure of why he was bothering to help this girl in the first place Saeran grunted a,"Fine." Briskly Saeran started to walk into the school building only stopping to drop his cigarette on the floor and extinguishing it with the ball of his foot.

MC pushed her backpack onto her shoulder and ran to keep up with the male who was quickly fading from view.

Saeran though annoyed hid a small smile as he stopped and watched MC weave through people, her cheeks flushed as she ran.

The small girl ran up to him and peered up at him from behind her hanging bangs. Noticing his lips folded inward in a suppressed smile, she broke into a wide grin that was almost too big for her face.

"Don't get to excited I just took you to history," Saeran said," Don't think we're friends now or something like that."

MC raised an eyebrow,"Not yet. But we're going to be good friends, you and I. Just wait and see, Leather Jacket."

* * *

MC walked into the cafeteria and immediately was threatened by the sheer amount of swarming teenagers. She clutched the paper bag that held the lunch she made this morning and scanned the room for somewhere anywhere to sit.

Holding her breath she slowly walked into the room and then was a met with a sight that forced her lips into a bright smile.

Leather Jacket sat at the edge of a lunch table and appeared to be furiously ignoring the people sitting with him. Which included a boy who looked like he could be his twin except he wore a hoodie, and his bright red hair matched his orange glasses.

Next to him was a boy with long blonde hair dressed in cotton blue clothes. Taking multiple selfies was an incredibly attractive boy with long white hair pulled into a ponytail. Next to him was a small girl with short brown hair who seemed to be intent on watching his every action.

On the other side of the table sat two boy one had long blue hair, sunglasses covering his eyes and a camera hanging from his neck. The other boy had black hair, wore a full on suit and a snooty expression graced his face.

Guess I found my seat and hopefully my friends MC thought as she began to walk forward.

* * *

Saern sat at the edge of the table indifferently drumming his fingers on the table and trying to direct his thoughts away from MC. There was no reason he should be thinking about that annoying girl from earlier. None at all.

"Hey, Leather Jacket." Saeran nearly jumped from his chair and looked up fast enough to see MC drop down into the chair next to him. Everyone turned to look at the new addition to the table.

"Ohh." the boy with red hair said,"My wittle brother has a girlfriend doesn't he," he mimed wiping away tears,"They grow up so fast."

"Shut up Saeyoung," Saeran said as MC failed at hiding her laughter behind a close palm.

"Can you at least introduce her," the blue haired boy asked glancing up from his camera.

Saeran rolled his eyes,"This is MC who is not my girlfriend," he said with a pointed look at Saeyoung.

Saeyoung just shrugged before dipping his hand in his bag of chips. "I'm Saeyoung. Defender of Justice. Agent 707," he told MC a wide grin on his face.

"Nice to meet you Defender of Justice," MC said smiling.

"I am Hyun, you can call me Zen," the one taking selfies said before picking up MC's hand and giving it a quick kiss. MC giggled and Saeran for some reason clutched the edge of the table until his fingers turned white.

"Can you ever not flirt," the man with the suit said with an annoyed tone. Zen rolled his eyes. "My name is Jumin, it's nice to meet you," he said turning towards MC and offering her his hand.

MC shook his hand,"Nice to meet you as well."

"I'm Yoosung," the blonde haired boy said cheerfully and bounded over to stand near MC.

"You can call me V," said the remaining boy before taking a quick picture of MC.

"And I'm Jaehee. It's nice to have a girl in the group," she said kindly before offering her hand to MC.

MC shook it and gave her a warm smile. "So how did you meet Saeran?" asked Zen obviously wanting to learn more about the girl. MC smiled and Saeran had an urge to have her smile at him.

"So that's your name," MC said as if she had solved a great mystery,"I'm going to keep calling you Leather Jacket."

Saeran shrugged to show that he didn't care though secretly he sort of liked that he was the only one who had a nickname.

"You didn't introduce yourself?" Jumin asked appalled,"how improper."

"How could you fair maiden be so rude to this fair maiden and not give her your name?" Saeyoung asked with dramatic flair.

Saeran lightly punched his brother then turned towards Zen," I helped her to class."

"Oh what a gentleman," said Saeyoung as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Yes, such a gentleman," said MC with a sly smile and turned toward Saeran. "Are we friends now, Leather Jacket?" she asked and Saeran felt a sudden jolt of excitement that he ignored.

"I suppose so," he said putting on a mask of indifference that he told himslef was a real.

"Yay," MC said leaning over to give him a tight hug,"We're going to be friends forever, Leather Jacket."

The teenager played with his zipper to hide his blush, that didn't sound half bad.


	2. Smile

MC had barely been able to finish her sandwich when a bell rang to signal the start of a passing period. "What do you have next?" Saeyoung asked glancing towards MC as she began to get ready to leave.

Saeran kept his gaze down but listened some small part of him hoping that MC would be going to Algebra with him.

"Art," MC said standing,"Where are you headed to Leather Jacket?"

"Algebra," he responded trying to convince himself that he didn't hear regret creeping into his voice.

The girl pushed her hand through her hair,"Guess I'm feigning artistic talent alone then,"she said beginning to walk away.

"Wait," Zen piped up standing up abruptly,"I have Art next too. Let me escort you." In barely a couple seconds Zen had looped his arm through hers and began leading her to Art. Saeran stood glaring at the back of Zen's head and felt a burst of jealousy.

He had no reason to be jealous though? He had enough on his mind without worrying about some annoying girl getting to class.

Zen gestured grandly at a chair next to his usual one. MC plopped down with an easy smile gracing her lips. She looked upward as Zen sat down next to her and scooted his chair so that he was closer to MC.

"So Zen I want some insider info," MC said as she withdrew a pencil from her bag.

Cocking an eyebrow Zen responded,"Do you now, princess?"

MC blushed slightly at the use of princess,"What's with Leather Jacket's tough guy act?" she asked,"I know he's got some feelings. Though he likes to hide them."

"You want to talk about Saeran?" Zen asked cocking his head in confusion. When MC nodded Zen with a slight air of disappointment said,"I'm not really sure he's pretty secretive. Maybe it's a result of Saeyoung being a total maniac he went the total other direction."

"Maybe," MC said not seeming as if she was completely sure,"I just feel like there's something else." Her pondering was cut short as the bell rang and the teacher waltzed into the classroom.

MC and the rest of the class sighed as the teacher broke up their conversions and class began. Zen eyes still glazed with confusion watched MC as the class pushed forward.

¨Off to P.E," announced MC as she stood and hiked her bag onto her shoulder.

Zen's eyes filled with disappointment,"I'm heading to English. See you later?" Zen looked at MC hopefully.

"Oh yeah sure," MC said slightly distracted as she pondered if Saeran would be in P.E next. She didn't think he had had it yet and this was their last class, so one could hope.

MC gave Zen a slight wave which he returned with a glittering smile that seemed to emulate a movie stars. Then without another word MC rushed out of the room searching for the gym.

It only took a couple wrong turns and a helpful teacher to get MC to the gym. She stood anxiously in the vast space tugging at the bottom of the shorts she had changed into. Her eyes scanned the room until she saw Saeran leaning against the wall of the gym.

MC started walking towards him, rolling her eyes when she realized he was still wearing his now iconic leather jacket.

He tugged on the sleeves of his leather jacket that he refused to take off. Saeran found himself unintentionally scanning the room. He refused to admit that he was searching for a glimpse of brown hair.

Then he saw her, his heart beat increasing as she approached. "Do you ever take that thing off?" she questioned referring to the leather jacket.

"Why would I?" he asked,"I look so good in it."

"Oh my," MC said dramatically clutching at her chest," He has said 2 sentences. It must be a record."

Saeran rolled his eyes,"Whatever," he said allowing his lips to curl into a slight smile.

"And look, look," MC said pointing,"There's the smile you've been hiding all day."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said gruffly crossing his arms. He tried to hide his newly formed smile but there was a sparkle in his eyes.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," MC said bouncing slightly as she talked.

Saeran rolled his eyes,"Okay fine I smiled. Are you happy?"

MC positively beamed, "Very. "

And for some reason MC's answer filled Saeran with joy.


End file.
